The Cackling Madness
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: MakaxSoulxOC Celestique Ships ExE's OC Avril absolutely loves musicals, and she also like Soul. She got shot down by him the day before, now there's this musical, if you can call it that. Just don't laugh, you'll thank me. See if Avril actually makes it and who else will or will not? Mawhahaha...


**(I own nothing, but the plot. Celestique Ships ExE owns Avril, OC.)**

. . . .

With her dark blue hair kind of swirling in the breeze, Avril stood gazing at the DWMA. Slowly, she followed Soul and Maka to where their picnic spot was. Avril was, of course, invited to come along, strictly to eat then leave.  
After eating the ash colored hair one asked. "Won't you stay?" Her voice was light and caring towards Avril.  
Avril shook her head, wringing out her shirt. "I said no a billion times." She rushed off a huff.  
Last night was one of the worst nights ever, and she couldn't get it out of her head. It was there and always there, basically haunting her some may say.

Last night's stillness was wonderful, simply wonderful. Avril wandered through the streets, seeing the white hair of a known friend. The white-haired boy came over to her. "Hey Avril, have you seen Blackstar?" She shook her head.  
She hesitated. "S... Soul, can I ask a question?"  
"Yeah, shoot."  
"I... like you, and I was thinking that maybe you feel the same?" She looked up at his face; his mouth was in a straight line. "If you don't then, it's okay."  
Soul sighed. "I like you as a friend. Only a friend." He went to leave, but turned back. "Plus, Maka wouldn't like that much, with the cheating." He then disappeared into the night.  
Avril stood silently stiff. Maka and Soul are dating? When did this happen? She thought to herself, feeling like she had missed something. She couldn't believe that she didn't notice this before. Angered, she punched a garbage can.

Avril sighed, fixing her dark clothing. She wouldn't mind to go for a musical right now; it just may be enough to calm her nerves. To bad there isn't any this week.. or the next.  
Patty bounced up to her. "Guess what?! That singing thing you like is on!"  
"A musical..? There's no musicals today or even next week."  
"Yes there is. It has giraffes and lions." Patty said with her normal cheerful expression. "Blackstar, Maka, Liz, Kid, Blair, Tsubaki, Soul.. They all are coming." She danced off. That was odd, even for Patty.  
Avril decided to check it out. It was actually fun. She even held back a giggle, until she noticed something off. The room seemed to have a weird atmosphere. Suddenly she got headaches, really bad ones. Everyone was holding their heads, how peculiar.  
After the show, she went outside, but the manager of the musical blocked her way. "Excuse me.." She tried to step by, but the manager side-stepped her. "Move it."  
The manager gave a false smile. "Did you enjoy the show?" He bent down. "You can have a free one, follow me." He grabbed her wrist with a hand of steel.  
Avril glared, trying to get her arm loose. "Hey what are you doing? Stop that." A male voice stated. Turning to see who it was, Avril noticed it was Soul. He stalked up to the manager, Maka coming up closely behind. "Let her go." He snarled.  
The manager blinked. "Sir, I'm sorry, but she has requested a free show." He hurriedly went forward, but a spikey blue haired boy blocked his way.  
"Blackstar, don't let him past." Soul said.  
The boy laughed. "He couldn't if he tried. Give back Avril or face the wrath of the GREAT BLACKSTAR!"  
The manager chuckled. "Sorry boy, I can't keep her waiting-"  
"For what?" Blackstar stated, with a scowl on his face. He crossed his arms, staring, well actually glaring at the manager.  
Avril said sarcastically. "So nice of you to come, but he's taking me prisoner." She grabbed him and flipped him over. "So he thought." A smirk appeared briefly on her face then withered away as the manager tripped her and grabbed Maka.

While the manager disappeared somehow, both Soul and Blackstar dove in, butting heads on accident. "Ow, watch it fathead." Blackstar complained, just as Soul groaned. "So much for brains, your head is all skull." They started arguing.

Avril sighed. "Will you stop it. He just took Maka, and who knows how many others." She was about to say something else when Blackstar interrupted.  
He jumped up. "Where's TSUBAKI?!" Soul eyed him with a raised brow. "What. She has my money." Tsubaki's form came out of the tent thing.  
She smiled nervously. "Ev-everyone.. I know where they took Maka, Patty, Liz, and Kid."

As Tsubaki led the way, soul and Blackstar talked with one another. Through bits and pieces Avril heard her name, Maka's, and love. It was kind of disturbing.  
Blackstar smirked. "Avril, do you know Soul-"  
"Quite it!" soul pounced on Blackstar, holding his mouth shut. "Nevermind." His false smile was also nervous. Avril shrugged, not in the least caring of what they said right now.  
Blackstar dusted himself off then ended up falling to his face. "Who leaves a bag here in the street, I mean really?" He heard a faint groan and opened the bag. "Whoa.. You're not going to believe this, but... I found Maka."  
A relieved sigh escaped Soul's lips. "Good. Maka, are alright!" He fell to his butt as Maka hug/tackled him. "Happy to see me?" He grinned.  
Maka, instead of doing a Maka-chop, smiled. "Oh Soul. I'm glad it's you. They have clones of almost everyone, except Avril." She glared at Tsubaki. "That isn't Tsubaki; that's a clone."  
There were gasps from the group, even Tsubaki. "I'm not a clone; she's the clone!"  
Blackstar said. "I'll be the judge of that. Tsubaki's the clone."  
"WHAT?! I'm not the clone, you fool." Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. "I mean, anyone can tell she's not her." She gave a sweet smile.  
"Everyone knows that TSUBAKI doesn't talk like that." Blackstar glared, tying up the imposter. Clone Tsubaki wailed in anger, thrashing all around. They decided to take along the imposter, by Avril's suggestion. Finally they reached an overgrown house.  
"This must be it." Maka said, gripping Soul's hand. Soul agreed. In they went, up the stairs, and down the left hallway. Avril put out a hand for everyone to stop. Another Soul, Clone Soul, came up to them. Then a clone Blackstar, Liz, Patty, Kid, Maka, Crona, and another Tsubaki clone (WHAT?!), yet no Avril clone. "Avril," together they chimed, "Come with us, laugh and have fun. The musicals are always free."  
Avril felt compelled to go with them, but stopped. "No. I see what happens, first you laugh, then you can't stop. After that they're yours, and you capture the real ones for your own uses." She glared. "And you won't do that to me." She ran at them, kicking them backwards. They stumbled then growled in unison. "We tried to be nice.." They didn't look normal; they were all dark and black. "NOW YOU WILL COME BY FORCE!" Their growls echoed and boomed. As they race forward directly at her, a scythe came through the air, knocking a clone Tsubaki backwards.  
The scythe stated. "Get up and fight."  
"Right." Avril picked up the scythe, Soul by the way. She heaved Soul up then brought him down on Clone Soul, slicing him into two, creating more. Soon there was too many to count. More of all the clones meant big trouble because they were eventually captured. Avril was put in a dark liquid filled tank, unable to see outside.  
However she heard, the manager's voice say, "She... is a clone.." (A twist :3) Avril tensed.

The real Avril chuckled, knowing they caught her bluff.  
_` El Fin `_


End file.
